


So?

by fandomismyship



Series: Stetopher's Life Together. [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bless Chris, Chris Has To Solve It, M/M, Multi, Stiles Is Emotionally Hurt, Uni Choices, peter is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Peter was happy with most of his life; don’t get him wrong, but when Stiles started planning on where to go for College, he panicked a little. Maybe the wolf hid one or two leaflets, and maybe one of the other ones got eaten by a ‘dog’ as he was walking through the park. He wasn’t to be blamed for any of it. Stiles was going to be eighteen soon, so it wasn’t surprising that he was starting to plan his future, a future without him and Chris. Peter had never expected it to last once Stiles went away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	So?

Peter was happy with most of his life; don’t get him wrong, but when Stiles started planning on where to go for College, he panicked a little. Maybe the wolf hid one or two leaflets, and maybe one of the other ones got eaten by a ‘dog’ as he was walking through the park. He wasn’t to be blamed for any of it. Stiles was going to be eighteen soon, so it wasn’t surprising that he was starting to plan his future, a future without him and Chris. Peter had never expected it to last once Stiles went away.

“So, which place seems the best?” Stiles asked as he shifted in Chris’ lap, looking at Peter with hopeful eyes, wanting to get the wolf more interested in where the boy was to go.

Peter just shrugged.

Stiles looked down at the pamphlets and frowned slightly, feeling Chris’ hand trail up his right arm before the Hunter slapped Peter’s thigh and mouthed, ‘act like you even care’ at the wolf before kissing the back of Stiles neck.

“Honestly, I don’t see why it even matters where you go,” the wolf mumbled, shifting up on the sofa and crossing his legs below him, “there will be plenty of pretty boys and girls to chase after in any of them.” Okay, so maybe it was a bit childish to say that, but Peter wasn’t one for doing things right, now was he?

“What the fuck Peter?” Stiles asked, looking up at the man with a glare. “You think I’m just going to sleep with someone else when I have you two waiting here for me?”

“You never complain much when you have a cock in your mouth. You’ll be a regular slut in no time.” The words came out before Peter could really think them over and the hurt in the human’s eyes made his wolf howl and growl at him.

Chris tried to stop Stiles from getting up, but the boy just shoved him away before chucking the pamphlets in Peter’s face. “You know what? Fuck you, Peter. Fuck you to Hell.” The boy stalked over to the stairs, taking each one with as heavy a step as he could manage. He’d go home, but his Jeep was at Scott’s and Chris had driven him here. Instead, Stiles curled up in the master bedroom and buried his face in a pillow.

“What the Hell was that, Peter?” Chris asked as soon as he heard the bedroom door slam shut up stairs.

The wolf shrugged and grabbed a cream pillow, holding it to his chest. “I don’t know… I just…” Peter shook his head and buried his face in the warmth of the pillow, taking in Stiles scent from it.

A hand slid up Peter’s arm and the wolf chanced a glance up and whined as he came face to face with Chris. “Are you scared he’ll forget about us, Peter?”

“As if he could forget about my beautiful ass,” Peter replied quietly, letting a weak smile cross over his face before he sighed. “He’s young, Chris. He… He shouldn’t be held down by us.”

“Isn’t that his choice?”

“He’s making the wrong one.”

“You did the same and it turned out well,” Chris pointed out, raising his eyebrows at Peter.

“We were different,” Peter told him, moving the pillow onto the floor.

“How?” Chris would always challenge Peter when he was wrong, maybe even some times when he was right, if only because the Hunter wanted him to tell him _why_ he was right. Now, Chris was right and he knew it. Stiles loved them and they loved Stiles, nothing more needed to be said on the matter.

“The age difference was less.” Peter tried to get his point across to Chris, about how they were old and would not be as fun as young and new partners for Stiles. Hell, Peter _would_ be able to keep up with the youth of today, but he was still older looking and Stiles deserved the very best.

“So?”

Peter seemed to consider this, tilting his head a little before he got up, grabbing Chris’ hand and tugging him off the sofa. The Hunter only stumbled a bit before he was following Peter gracefully, both of them walking up the stairs before the wolf opened the bedroom door and looked at Stiles. “Piss off,” was the mumble that came from the boy.

“Stiles,” Peter said softly, not listening to the boy as he walked over to the bed and put a hand on Stiles ankle. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re only saying that ‘cause Chris made you,” Stiles snapped, looking up with red rimmed eyes. He hadn’t meant to cry, but… well, it was the first time Peter had ever been nasty to him.

Chris sighed and sat on the end of the bed, tugging Stiles towards him before stroking the boy’s hair as he leant on his side. “It’s not like that, Stiles. Peter wants to apologize because he is sorry.”

The boy shrugged and turned his head to hide it in Chris’ shirt, his fingers dancing over the others thigh. “Stiles,” Peter started, looking into the boy’s eyes as he knelt at the end of the bed. “I’m not used to this, okay? Chris… Chris has always been here, we’ve never been separated. You’re going to be gone, for long periods of time might I add, and it’s going to take me some time to get used to it. I was just being moody, which you, Mr. Still-A-Teenager, should know all about.” That got Peter a small smile. “Forgive me?”

Stiles pretended to think over it before he slid off the bed and pushed Peter over and onto the floor, laughing as he caught his mouth in a kiss. “Ever hurt me again and I’ll chop your balls off.”

“That’s my boy,” Chris said, earning him a giggle from Stiles and a glare from Peter.

“I suppose it’s what I’d deserve,” Peter mused, cupping Stiles cheek. “I’d happily have my balls cut off by you, Pet- but only if I do something wrong.” Peter would let Stiles away with murder, that much was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to leave kudos and comments! :)  
> Feel free to also request stuff in this series, either in the comments or at my blog; bilbowatsonholmes.tumblr.com  
> I don't have a beta, so please point out any mistakes and also tell me what I could improve if you want to! :)  
> Thank you!


End file.
